


【英苏】

by A_Deng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deng/pseuds/A_Deng
Summary: 没啥剧情…就一爽车，
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【英苏】

**Author's Note:**

> Dover和烟酒仅提及，至于发生没发生你可以根据自己喜好来判定【?】
> 
> 打倒LOFTER恶臭!!!!freedooooom!!!!!!!【?】

亚瑟·柯克兰冒着雨走进他经营的书店，一合上门，他就闻到了一股突兀的烟味。

他警惕地环顾了一下四周的书架和书架间取书的客人们，又确认似的看看墙上的“No smoking”红色标识，并没有发现什么异样，但是那股烟草香气还是在空气中挥之不去。

他突然想起了什么，于是他把门口最茂密的那盆绿植叶子掀了起来，果不其然，花盆里的他精心挑选的泥炭土混入了一小堆烟灰和两只烟头。他不满地啧了一声，他已经猜到这是谁干的了，在这儿只有一个混蛋会把烟头掐在花盆里。于是他径直阔步走向书店后面的储藏间，好几个客人不禁侧目去看这个气势汹汹的人。

“斯科特，”他推门，门没有开，“要是在被我抓到你把烟头——要是再被我抓到你抽烟，我可就要采取措施了。”

没有回应。

“听见没有？斯科特？”

门突然一下子打开了，斯科特·柯克兰站在门口，这个苏格兰人穿着格呢裙，插着腰，半眯着眼瞧着亚瑟，他瞧了一会，从上衣口袋里又掏出了火机和烟盒：“你终于下定决心让我走了？”

“你不要老想着走，不要再提这一码事了，我答应妈妈要照看你——把烟放下。斯科特。”

“那——是——你——妈——”咔哒一声，火机噗地一下点燃了香烟。斯科特猛吸一口，又缓缓吐出烟气。“而且我不觉得你有照看我，你只是在看管。我的蠢弟弟。”他看见亚瑟的胸口被怒火充胀，于是满意地转头打算离开。

亚瑟一把抓住斯科特的左上臂，他太生气了，什么话都说不出。“做什么……哦，对了，我打算去那个法国人的酒吧干活，你知道的，那个弗朗西斯。多余告诉你一声，现在放开我。”斯科特试图挣开亚瑟。

但亚瑟还是抓着他。虽然亚瑟比他哥哥稍矮一点，但是他的力气毫不逊色于斯科特，这一点让斯科特很不爽，他总是想起来小时候兄弟俩打架，亚瑟这个后妈生的孩子总是把他摁在地上一顿猛锤（虽然他也有对弟弟拳打脚踢），而且还老是扒他的格呢裙。太恶劣了。后来两人个头差距逐渐拉开，但种种迹象表明，他还是不如这个英格兰弟弟力气大。

“法国人……弗朗西斯？”

“对头。”

“你不能去那，那个风流男人——”

“他上过你吧？难不成你上的他？这和我能不能去那没关系。”

亚瑟一愣，他的力道稍稍松了，于是斯科特趁机把他的手打掉，这个红发男人还挑衅地补充一句：“你都被他上了，难道你还在乎我被他上……什么的？”

斯科特的绿眼睛戏谑地盯着弟弟，而亚瑟则是一脸难以置信。但很快亚瑟的状态就变了。他磨着后牙从嘴里挤出几个字。

“不如我上了你。”

一种不好的预感爬上斯科特的后脑，他吸了口香烟想转身赶紧走掉，远离这个疯子，然而亚瑟抬手钳住了他的喉咙，他被踉踉跄跄地推到储藏室里的工作台前，烟也掉在了地上。他给了亚瑟一拳，却只擦到了他的一点点颧骨。亚瑟一把把他推倒在台上，抽出一手，抓过一旁捆传单用的塑料绳，硬是把斯科特的双手捆了起来。他听腻歪了斯科特的骂骂咧咧，就把绳子扯起，压在斯科特颈子上。“再闹腾信不信我直接勒死你？”

“哈！”斯科特酸酸地笑了一声，“你就是这么‘照看’我的，嗯？”他不甘地拽着绳子。“……闭嘴吧。”亚瑟把绳子移开，绕到旁边的水管上拉紧打了个结，于是斯科特的双手就被禁锢在了头顶。斯科特像是认命了，他停止了挣扎，但是他剧烈起伏的胸膛仍然澎湃着怒气。亚瑟犹豫了一下，还是将吻印上去：起伏的胸口，颤抖的喉结，然后是唇，斯科特什么动作也没有——除了狠狠地咬了亚瑟的唇以外。

这个吻很快结束了，亚瑟吃痛的咬着舌尖吸气，其实他也咬了斯科特，只是斯科特现在紧闭着双唇，神态看上去比较淡定。这哪里是吻。亚瑟暗道。

他沉默地解开斯科特的上衣，掀起他的宝贝呢裙（和亚瑟想的一样，里面还是什么都没穿），然后解开自己的裤子——他没打算搞太复杂。这压根不算性爱，这只是发泄，或者说是清算。坦白说亚瑟对斯科特的此刻的平静有一点点意外，但也仅此而已，他不觉得斯科特会接受他。而眼下斯科特这样顺从－－也许斯科特只是看不起他罢了。想到这，一种难以言喻的恼火灼烧着他的头皮。他有点粗暴地架起同父异母的哥哥的双腿，毫无预兆地塞进一根中指。他看见斯科特的胸脯明显地颤了一下，但两人还是什么都没说，亚瑟一边象征性地伸手去抚摸揉捏斯科特充血挺立的乳珠，一边在温热的内里吃力地动作——没有润滑，那里太干燥了。

“呃！”斯科特突兀地发出一声呻吟，他微微并起被捆在头顶的手肘，像是想把脸藏起来，但他做不到。他望着天花板的某处，徒劳地颤抖着。

“你尽可以出声。”亚瑟抽出那只斯科特身下的手，转而掐住他的脚腕抬高，“但我得告诉你门没锁。”他俯在斯科特耳边低语。斯科特闭紧了双唇。

斯科特恨死了。他又想起以前亚瑟和他打架的时候。一旦自己被这个弟弟掀倒，他就基本起不来了：亚瑟会像提小鸡一样提起他的一只脚羞辱他，任凭他怎么用尽力气扑腾，反踹，甚至少有的几次妥协，亚瑟都不会撒手。他又不甘心翻身爬走——那太丢人了。他只能卑微地等人“宽恕”。

亚瑟也恨死了。他的哥哥从来不想和他好好交流，从小就是。一言不合就会有拳头迎上来，他又困惑又气恼，好在他比哥哥强一些，最后总是他夺得控制权。他认为自己并不是想要逞威风——就算是逞威风吧，他只能死死抓住他的哥哥，直到怒火全都化成自作多情的悲凉，他才没趣地放手。

亚瑟漫不经心地套弄了几下斯科特有些立起来的物什，摩挲着头上小口，观察着哥哥的反应。他挺腰上前，轻轻地顶弄身下人的穴口和囊袋，这让斯科特头皮发麻：“利落点。看在上帝份上。”然后他突然恍了一下神，这种场合哪里有什么上帝呢……这里分明是煎熬的地狱。

亚瑟照办了，至于是看在谁份上就无从得知了。他几乎是硬塞进了那柔软而紧致的甬道。斯科特死死地仰着脑袋，没有发出一点声音。亚瑟看不到斯科特的表情。虽然很爽，但亚瑟还是感到有点郁闷，他的哥哥把他夹得太紧了，于是他讨好似的俯下身子想再试着吻他，让他放松一点，可是当他将身下人的下巴压下来、强迫他看着自己的时候，他却看见了斯科特湿漉漉的红眼眶和紧锁的眉头。

“……放松一点，你太紧了。”亚瑟转而吮吻了他的颈侧。

仿佛过了很久，亚瑟才得以开始抽动，他用那柄肉刀剐蹭着斯科特的肠壁，斯科特还是痛得要命，但他没法否认快感也在从下体渐渐攀上他的神经。实际上，这是他第一次有这样的体验，这种陌生的刺激让他应接不暇。他开始大口地喘息，间或有呻吟泄出。亚瑟听见斯科特忘情的声音，感到有些鼓舞，他继续律动着。他有点口干舌燥的。

他想吻他那片因失控而轻颤的唇，但是嘴角的痛楚让他没有这么做。

这大概就是蓟花吧——明明没什么可爱的地方，而且全是刺，可是——

亚瑟突然感到小腹被濡湿了，斯科特射出来了，而他也快了，但他却有点不舍，亚瑟将斯科特瘫软下去的的腰抬高一些，顶弄了不知多少次，才交代在哥哥体内。他缓缓地退出来，浊液把两人的裤（裙）子搞得一团糟。亚瑟伸手去解斯科特手腕上的绳子，手臂蹭过他的唇，搞得亚瑟心痒痒的。

“啪！”斯科特的手腕还在发麻，但这不妨碍他一得到自由就甩了亚瑟脸一巴掌。

亚瑟的脸火辣辣地疼，但他没还手。

斯科特推开亚瑟从台子上下来，他的小腿还在微微发抖。他穿好衣服，检视了一下呢裙的状况——没法看。“啧。净给我添麻烦”。斯科特伸手去找口袋里的烟，但烟已经没有了。亚瑟若有所思地擦擦嘴角的血，一言不发地看着斯科特。

“我走了。”斯科特沙哑着说。

“回家还是……？”亚瑟盯着地面上早就熄了的烟头。

“我要自己待着。”那人摇摇晃晃地拉开门走了出去。


End file.
